Tales Tell Your Dreams
by Thin-K
Summary: Just a little story I had to write down after having watched episode 95. Chapter three up. Will a sleepover change everything?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, this will probably be a story containing three little chapters, more like drabbles. To be honest, I first mend this to be a one-shot drabble…

SPOILER ALERT! This takes place during the five last minutes of the doubles match Fuji Eiji versus Saeki Itsuki in episode 95. Perhaps it makes more sense if you've actually seen the episode…

Anyway, please enjoy!

**Tales tell your dreams**

**By: Kana**

Chapter one: Eiji's POV.

You knew, didn't you? That I was nearly recharged? Of course you did. You're a tensai after all, ne?

I'm glad you left me the match point. Did you realise you were smiling when he lobbed the ball over your head? A happy, yet for our adversaries a cruel smile. I'm glad I recovered in time…

It was the best sight that could have greeted me. You do know me rather well. And you trust me.

Arigato for that! It really does mean a lot to me. Our friendship. It is one of the most precious, important things in my life.

That's why I'll remain silent. That's why I will not tell you. I won't say what I've been dying to say. It's burning inside. I want to yell. Scream. Shout it out loud. But I won't.

I will not destroy our friendship. I do not want to loose you…

So instead I will just remain silent and forever your best friend…

TBC.

Translations:

Tensai: genius

Arigato: thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Fuji's POV

Damn you Saeki. You've become way better that last time we played against each other… You can detect every little detail in our play… Even just now. Warning your teammate not to hit the net. It is a perfect lob indeed…

For a mere second I can see a flash of victory in your eyes. True, I cannot move. I cannot reach the ball in time. Nevertheless, do not underestimate us Sae…

A smirk reaches my lips. It is over. This point is ours. And thus, so is the match…

There is nothing that indicates it, yet I know. I know that it will only take a second for you now to be completely up and running.

And I am proven right when all of a sudden you jerk your head up and I can see the socked expressions on our adversaries' faces.

When you turn, your smiling face is a reward.

I know you will reach the falling ball in time. I know you will score the point immediately.

I've always loved playing with you. For lots of different reasons. And you know most of them. Yet there is one reason I will never tell you. For I fear that it might ruin our friendship. A friendship that means too much to me, that I can't bear to see it end… I can't bear to lose you…

But I love you Eiji. I really do…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, last part of this little story. I can't even say anymore that this is a drabble… :) I hope you enjoy it! It was hard to write…

Chapter three: Fuji's POV

"Ne Fujiko… It has been a rather long time ago since we've last done a sleep over, don't ya think…?"

I turn surprised eyes on my best friend. A slow nod is the only response he gets.

"We should really do it again… Nya, what about tomorrow? I'm home alone all weekend…"

Sleep over. With him. Alone…

I close my eyes and smile. He is looking at me with that childish look on his face. He doesn't ask me to stay because he cares about me the way I care for him. He only asks because he's alone… Yet I'm not strong enough to say no. I can't resist the cute look on his face. Beside, I know he'll be sad if I refuse. And that is the last thing in the world I want. I don't want his ever so happy smile to disappear from his face because of me.

"Yeah, sure. Say I pass by around six…?"

He nods happily and jumps around my neck, hugging me close.

"Arigato! See ya tomorrow!"

Waving one last time he runs homewards.

A soft sigh escapes my lips.

Eiji… If only you knew…

AaAaAa

"So… That's why the little boy started to play tennis. And when he was older, he won everything and became the number one of the world…"

I smile and inwardly roll my eyes. Yeah right…

"Beautiful story Eiji…"

The red haired boy nods enthusiastically while he pours himself another glass of lemonade. Mine is still full.

"It has really happened!! Anyway, now's your turn Fujiko!!"

What is with the Fujiko these last days?

I sigh softly. A story… I know one, yet do you want to hear it? More important even, do I dare to tell you?

His hand on my shoulders, shaking me gently.

"Have you found something?"

Impatient one! He's so energetic.

They say you voice your dreams in the stories you tell… Well, let's give it a try. I don't know whether I'm hoping or fearing for him to discover the hidden message behind the story I am about to tell.

"It was on a hot summer day…"

-

_The sand is warm under his feet. His smiling face is lit up by the sunrays touching it._

_His parents are lying a bit further. Sunbathing on the beach, while he is making a sand castle together with his little brother._

"_No, you can't catch me! Nya! Not even if you run the hardest you can…"_

_Both boys look up when they see little feet run straight past the spot where they are sitting. A flash of red hair. Soon followed by another boy this time a head bigger. They look alike. Probably brothers. _

_Within a couple of seconds the older one has caught up with the small boy. _

_Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yuuta smile at each other. So… That was to be expected. How could that little one even think of being able to outrun the bigger one?_

_Yet all of a sudden their eyes widen. What was that? Impossible… _

"_Told ya… You'll never be able to catch me…"_

_That was incredible! Both boys wondered how the red head had done it. Yet the two strangers soon ran the other way. And ten minutes later, they weren't to be seen on the beach anymore._

_-_

_A couple of years later._

_So, there is going to be a new freshman in the tennis club. Would he be good? Or is it going to be another kid who hasn't got a clue how to play…_

"_Konichiwa! I'm Kikumaru Eiji …"_

_He keeps rambling on, telling everything of his family. He has a pleasant voice though. Pleasant, and something familiar…_

_Finally I look up. And my eyes widen. No! That is impossible… The kid from the beach…_

_Would he use his acrobatic gifts also in tennis? If yes, he's a person to watch out for…_

_Would he recognise me? No, he probably doesn't. After all, I was just one of so many kids on the beach that day…_

_-_

_A couple of days later the two boys became friends. Very good friends. Best friends even._

_Some times they even play doubles together. But then something happened. Something Fuji never expected to happen. He fell in love with his best friend. Of course the red haired boy did not know. And the tensai didn't plan on telling his friend either. But the feeling grew stronger and stronger. And eventually the boy worked up enough courage to tell his friend how he feels. _

_He doesn't expect anything but anger and rejection. Still he wants to spill his heart out. It hurts too much to keep it to himself. _

_Dragging his friend to the forest after practise, the brown haired boy tries to form the words that are meant for one person only. The one who's hand he is still holding. A soft blush forms itself on his cheeks and he immediately releases his hold. Not noticing the flash of disappointment in Eiji's eyes. _

"_What's wrong Fujiko…?"_

_His voice is soft and caring. And for a split moment Fuji allows himself a thin sliver of hope. But he quickly shakes it of again. 'No. Eiji will never feel that way towards me. He's just kind and caring to everyone…Still, I really have to tell him, before it tears me up inside…'_

"_Eiji… I …"_

_He can't say it. Something inside, fear perhaps, won't let him say those three words to his best friend. His eyes are turned downwards, towards the ground. _

_But then, all of a sudden the acrobatic player gently places his hands on the tensai's cheeks. Cupping his face. Only a second later soft lips are pressed on Fuji's. Crystal blue eyes wide open. He quickly closes them to heighten the sensation. _

"_Eiji…"_

_The name is breathed against his mouth. _

"_I love you too Syusuke…"_

_Both boys smile and lips meet again. With more pressure this time. Still gentle yet more demanding._

_-_

Silence falls and somewhat afraid, I await my best friend's reaction.

"Has it really happened?"

I shake my head. Light brown hair dancing around. A fake smile on my face. It is there to hide my nervousness.

"Of course not… After all, it is only a story…"

The look on Eiji's face is one of disbelieve however. Has he understood the hidden meaning? No. Impossible. I haven't told him everything. Even though I remember everything so vividly, I just told him the basics. About the boy on the beach. I didn't even tell him it was an acrobat. And then that they met again at school. That they became best friends and that eventually they worked up enough courage to tell the other that they were in love… He can't have figured it out… He didn't even see me on the beach…

"Fujiko, you never mentioned their names while you were telling the story…"

I smile and shake my head softly. So typically him to ask about such a detail…

"No, that's because it is a story… You can fill in every name you like…"

A pensive look crosses his features. What are you thinking now?

"Okay, than the boy who was at the beach building a sand castle with his little brother, are you and Yuuta. And the other boy that you'll eventually meet again at school is me. Nya…"

My eyes widen when I see him smile enthusiastically. No… Why us…? It doesn't make any sense. He can't have figured out that it was our first meetings. He can't have found out that the end is what I really want…

"You did forget to mention some details though… I avoided my brother back on the beach doing a flip flop. And, I did recognise you that first day in the tennis club…"

Closing my eyes I quickly look away.

"Ne Fuji, did you mean it?"

His voice is so soft. I shake my head in non-understanding. "Mean what…?"

"That the boy worked up enough courage to tell his friend…"

My head snaps back to him. Eyes wide open. No more hiding …

A soft chuckle leaves his lips.

"They say tales tell your dreams… Is this your dream Fujiko…?"

What can I do? What can I possibly say? Once more I avoid his piercing gaze.

"Syusuke…?"

My heart flutters at hearing him say my name. So tender… Perhaps…

Looking back up, I can see him smile happily. Does he…?

I made up my mind. Without as much as uttering a sound I lean closer. My hand cupping his cheek, and without hesitation I place my lips gently on his. Revealing in the fact that he kisses me back immediately.

Breaking off I lean my head on his shoulder. Eiji…

"I'm glad you told me… It is a rather original way to confess… Through a story…"

A soft laugh escapes my lips.

"I love you Eiji…"

My voice muffled by his T-shirt. I can feel him nod.

"I love you too… I just never dared to tell you…"

Our eyes meet and we both chuckle. Yes, both of us have been fools. Yet it is alright now.

Kissing him once more. Yes, it is alright now…

The End

AN: yes, I know Fuji and Eiji are long-life friends… (At least for me they are... :p) Well, for the sake of this story, they really met for the first time during their first year in Seigaku High… :)

I do understand that the part in _italics_ is rather confusing. But it is just Fuji's memory. It is not what he tells Eiji. So in the memory I use their names (it is a bit easier to follow and to write) and when Fuji tells Eiji, he doesn't use their names. Now, did that sentence make sense? Well, you got the point I think… :) Sorry if it confused you.

Anyway, R&R please:)


End file.
